It all Takes Time
by RynUhara
Summary: Life sucks when you're a third wheel at a party. At least that's what Trunks feels like after his best friend ditches him for Felice, yet again. But if it weren't for Goten, he wouldn't have met Bridget, who seems to be in danger inside her own home. Can Trunks help her escape her abusive father? TrunksXOC, GotenXFelice with GotenXOC later on.
1. Chapter 1

I hope you guys enjoy this. This fic has a lot of OCs in it, but I think you'll still enjoy it. It's going to be a companion to another fic I am planning out, that I still haven't decided what to name. I have had this idea in my head for a while now, so it's nice to finally get it out. Reviews are very welcomed.

* * *

"It All Takes Time"  
Chapter 1:

"Hey, Goten." Trunks Briefs tapped on his best friend's shoulder, trying to get him to wake up. The bell was about to ring, and he knew that he would get scolded yet again if he was caught. "Come on, man. You gotta wake up or she's gonna get pissy again."

"Just five more minutes." The demi-Saiyan mumbled in reply.

"Goten, the bell rings in three." Trunks flicked his ear, which caused his friend to jerk his head up in response.

"24!" He shouted, raising his hand. Everyone turned and stared at him, then bursted out laughing after a few seconds of an awkward silence.

"Mister Son." The teacher, who was just about to finish her lesson, slapped her hand on her chalkboard. "You were sleeping in my class again, weren't you?"

"No ma'am!" Goten tried to lie. Trunks put his hand to his face.

"Then tell me just what the number 24 has to do with your English lesson!"

"Uhh..." Goten looked around, trying to cover for himself. "I'm sorry, ma'am. I don't know."

"I am retaining you thirty minutes after class." She glared up at him as the bell rang.

"Nice going, bro." Trunks shook his head as he stood up with his things and left the room.

"Dude. We agreed that if it was math and I got asked a question, you'd flick my ear."

"So what? We have a system now?" Trunks asked, getting irritated with his friend's schenanigans. "Just go and take your punishment like a big boy. I'll be waiting for you outside."

"Whatever." Goten sighed and crossed his arms.

"Have a good weekend, Mr. Briefs." The teacher gave her farewell as he left the room.

_Just what am I going to do with Goten?_ Trunks thought to himself as he put his books away in his locker. _The guy's gotta learn that with every action there's a conciquence._

"Hey, man." Trunks was greeted by his locker neighbor, who was dialing in his combination.

"Oh, hey... Uhh..."

"The name's Bryant." He smirked over his shoulder.

"Right. Sorry." Trunks smiled, embarrassed. "I'm bad with names."

"No problem." The blond boy brushed it off. "We don't talk anyway, so it's not your fault."

"You're right." He nodded, feeling a little better about it. "So what's up?"

"Do you and your friend feel like going to a party tonight?"

"Depends." Trunks said, raising an eyebrow. "What kind of party?"

"Oh, ya know. Just those kind that you have when your parents are out of town on business trips and you feel like wrecking the house to rebel." He smirked.

"Uh. I guess so." He laughed nervously. What is with this guy?

"Awesome." Bryant took out a piece of paper and handed it to Trunks. "It's my cousin's place and it starts at 10:00. Better see you there, bro." He shut his locker and left Trunks there, staring at the paper.

_1101 North Ridge Avenue_

_North Ridge?_ Trunks raised his eyebrow. _That's the new gated community that just went up a year ago. I wonder what kind of work this guy's parents do to get a place like that._

"Ugh." Trunks broke his train of thought when he heard Goten shut his locker. "Dude, she said the next time I fall asleep in class, she's going to call my mom."

"Well, maybe you should spend your nights actually sleeping in stead of texting Feliece all night." His friend rolled his eyes.

"Well, maybe you'll understand when you get your own girlfriend." Goten scoffed.

"Whatever." Trunks sighed. "You feeling up to going to a party tonight?"

"Yeah, I guess. Where at?"

"North Ridge."

"Dude! Those houses are sweet! I fly over them when I go home every day." Goten looked pretty stoked. "Think I can stay over, so mom doesn't get suspicious?"

"Yeah. Sure." Trunks nodded, pushing off of the ground as they got outside, making sure no one was looking at them.

A few minutes later, the duo arrived at Capsule Corp, greeted by Trunk's little sisters.

"Trunks!" Miko, who was now three, ran and hid behind her big brother's leg.

"Get back here!" Bulla yelled after her.

"Hey, what's going on?" Trunks raised his eyebrow at the youngest of the two.

"She tore the head off of my favorite doll!" The five year old complained.

"It was a acident!" The toddler cried.

"Come on you guys. It's just a toy." Trunks groaned. "Where's mom? Can't she help settle this?"

"Mama's in the lab." Bulla crossed her arms and puffed her cheeks out.

"Miko, did you really pull the head of of Bulla's doll?"

"Yes..." She mumbled in admittance.

"Can you tell me why you did it?" Her brother questioned her.

"Because it was ugly." Miko bluntly stated.

"Right..." Trunks looked down at the decapitated doll in Bulla's hand. "Miko, you should really apologize to Bulla for what you did."

"But Trunks." She whined.

"No complaining. Just do it, kiddo." He said, pushing her foward.

"I'm sorry..." Miko heaved a big sigh. "That you have ugly dolls."

"Come on, man. They're just going to keep fighting." Goten nudged Trunks.

"Yeah, you're right." He sighed and led the way into the building.

"So, you think I could invite Feliece to this party tonight?" Goten plopped on the couch, grabbing his phone.

"Beats me." Trunks shrugged, tossing his bag next to him. "The guy who invited us seemed like he didn't care. I've never really talked to him before today."

"Who was that guy, anyway?" He questioned, typing away on the device.

"He said his name was Bryant." Trunks answered, turning on the TV.

"As in Bryant Cooper?" Goten looked up, wide eyed.

"Oh, that's his last name?" He asked as he flipped through the channels.

"Dude, Bryant Cooper is captain of the competitive dance club."

"Competitive dance club?"

"Feliece was in it for a couple of weeks, then she dropped out. She said that it was too intense." Goten explained. "Like, they get all these awards and stuff and they only accept people who are the best."

"Sounds boring to me." Trunks shrugged and kicked his feet up on the table in front of them, staring at the TV.

"Yeah, probably." He agreed, putting his phone down and joined Trunks in watching the program.

"West City Beach. How dumb can people get?" Trunks rolled his eyes at the complaining girl on screen. "Being paid to have sex and do drugs for the fun of it. Gotta love our planet, right Goten?"

"Yeah. It's times when I watch things like this when I wonder just why we didn't let Buu turn people like K-Boo into candy." Goten groaned, when she started talking about how bad her farts smelled to the camera.

"Hey, boys, how was school?" Bulma asked as she passed through the room.

"Same." The two Saiyans replied in unision.

"You sound so enthused." The scientest said sarcastically.

"Hey, mom. You mind if Goten and I go out for a while tonight?" Trunks asked, looking up from the TV.

"It depends." Bulma said. " Just where exactly will you two be going?"

"It's just a party that a friend of our's is throwing in North Ridge." Trunks reassured her. "We won't get in trouble, and we'll be home before 2:00."

"Midnight."

"1:30."

"1:00."

"Deal." Trunks agreed on the negotiation.

"Dude! Did you see that?!" Goten was pointing and laughing at the screen, not paying attention to the mother-son duo. "Tock just shoved a fish down K-Boo's pants!"

"What are you two watching?" Bulma wrinkled her nose as she saw a grown man throw a beer in his girlfriend's face.

"West City Beach." The boys answered, which caused Bulma to shake her head in response.

"Just a bunch of garbage if you ask me." Vegeta said, appearing in the doorway with a towel around his neck and a water bottle in hand. He obviously just got done with another training session in the gravity room.

"Not our fault." Goten defended. "There's nothing else on."

"At least it's better than those imaginary teletubbie things your sisters watch." Vegeta shuddered. "Where are those girls anyway?"

"Last time we saw them, they were outside arguing about Miko decapitating Bulla's doll." Goten answered.

"Yeah. They tried to make me fix it, since they couldn't find you, mom." Trunks growled.

"You're such a good big brother." Bulma laughed.

"Yeah, yeah." He rolled his eyes.

Later that night, Trunks and Goten found themselves in front of a magnificent two-story home in North Ridge.

"Dude. You sure this is it?" Goten gaped at the house.

"No, Goten. The other house with our whole school pouring out of it is the right place." Trunks stated with sarcasm in his voice. "Of course this is it."

"Hey, guys!" Trunks heard a familiar voice call out to them. It was Bryant. "Glad you guys could make it." He said, fist bumping them both, then stepped back to stand next to the girl who had followed him over.

Trunks looked at the pair up and down. They both had porcelin skin, similar bone structure in their face, and a nice physique which indicated that they obviously athletes. Bryant had white blond hair, while the girl next to him had more of a dark golden blond. Bryant's eyes were golden brown, while the mystery girl had icy eyes similar to his own.

"So is this your cousin?" Trunks asked after finally coming to the conclusion that they had to be related after seeing their similar features.

"Nah, bro. This is my twin sister, Bridget." Bryant laughed like it was a joke. "Our cuz is inside, making sure nothing gets trashed too bad. He's one of those people that doesn't know how to lay back, so I suggested that we have this little party here."

"Ah, I see." Trunks said, taking the cup that Bryant handed him. He looked over at Goten, who took a gulp and wrinkled his nose. "Did you spike the punch?"

"Yeah, bro!" Bryant laughed. "It's a party after all. What fun is it without some booze?"

Trunks shrugged. He did have a point, and besides, it's not like the alchohol would affect him too much. He had grown up taking his mom's wine at dinner when she wasn't looking. Goten, on the other hand, he knew for a fact that he wouldn't do well.

"Well, I'll see you guys around, we're going out to the pool." Bryant said, pulling his sister, who was obviously not the partying type, along with him.

"Don't drink anymore, Goten." Trunks said, taking the cup from his friend. "It's for your own good. Trust me."

"Fine." Goten looked a bit disappointed, but got over it when he saw Feliece. "Hey, Feliece, over here!" He waved her down.

"Goten, I thought you said this was a party." Feliece frowned slightly when the two boys approached her. She had a gift in her hands and she was dressed as if she were going to a birthday party.

"It is a party, Feliece." Goten said, wraping his arm around her shoulder and walking off, leaving Trunks alone.

Third wheeled again. Trunks frowned, looking around as he saw all the teenagers dancing and having a good time with one another. He looked relieved when he saw a familiar face.

"Hey, where's your brother?" Trunks asked as he walked over to Bridget, who had her arms crossed and her back against the wall.

"Over there." She pointed, which Trunks followed to see Bryant grinding against another guy around their age to a song.

"Oh, uh, wow." Trunks said, watching them. He was shocked to say the least.

Bridget laughed a little at his reaction. "You didn't know he was gay, did you?"

"No... I didn't." He admitted, standing next to her on the wall with a similar fashion as her.

"Where did your friend run off to?" She looked up, curious.

"His girlfriend showed up, so I got ditched." Trunks shrugged.

"We choose really great company to keep." Bridget giggled.

"Yeah. I can't blame Goten, though. It's his first girlfriend, and he's totally wrapped." Trunks defended his best friend. "Even though, I don't understand all the hype about it."

"I know, right? High school relationships are so... Petty." Bridget wrinkled her nose, watching another couple across the room all over each other. "Too much drama if you ask me."

"Exactly." Trunks nodded in agreement. "That's why I'm just going to focus on school and helping my mom out with her company before I even think about having a girlfriend."

"I see." Bridget raised her eyebrow at him. "What company does she work for?"

"She's an inventor at Capsule Corp. My grandfather owns it."

"I was wondering where I have seen you before outside of school. Trunks, right?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I am honored to be in your presence." She said with a slight smile.

"So, what do your parents do? If you don't mind me asking." Trunks asked, trying to keep the small talk going.

"My dad and uncle run their own marketing company. They're the people your company goes to have them make advertisements." Bridget explained. "And my mom passed away after me and Bry were born."

"Oh, I'm sorry." Trunks said, feeling bad.

"It's okay." She smiled. "Everyone says that I look just like her, so it's like she's apart of me."

"So, do you do any sports or anything?"

"I dance in my brother's club." She admitted, obviously shy about it.

"Oh, I see."

"What about you? You seem like you have the physique of an athlete."

"Well, you see. My dad studies martial arts, and he's raised me in it as well." He laughed nervously. "I competed in competitions with Goten when I was younger, but I don't do things like that anymore. It's mostly the manditory training with my dad."

"That's pretty cool. I've always wanted to learn self-defence, but my dad forbids it."

"Why?"

"Oh, uh..." She paused for a moment. "He thinks that a girl should never fight." She recoved quickly.

"I see..."

Bridget's phone began to buzz in her pocket. "Sorry, give me a sec." She said, taking it out. A look of dread came over her face and she answered it. "Hi, Daddy... Now?" She held the phone away from her ear, he was obviously yelling. "N-no. I'm sorry. We're leaving now."

Her father obviously hung up on her. She put her phone back in her pocket and turned to Trunks. He could tell that she was a bit shaken up over something.

"Sorry. Me and Bryant have to get home." She apologized.

"Wait, at least let me give you my number." Trunks insisted.

"Umm... Okay." Bridget nodded, taking her phone out.

"It's 642-2108." He relayed the number to her as she typed away quickly on her device.

"Got cha." She smiled slightly, putting her phone back in her pocket and quickly turning away to go collect her brother, who was in a heated make out session with a different boy from before.

"Wait." Trunks grabbed her wrist to get her attention, which she jerked back, looking back at him horrified. Then she realized what she did.

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to jerk away from you like that." She apologized.

"I was just going to tell you to call me anytime. If anything goes wrong or you just need to talk, you can call or text me." He said, looking at her serious.

Their eyes locked for a moment, and she shook her head. "Thank you. I really need to go now." She said, turning away to go pry her brother away so they could get home.

_Something isn't right here_.


	2. Chapter 2

"It All Takes Time"

Chapter 2

When Goten and Trunks got back to Capsule Corp that night, all Trunks could think about was the strange brother and sister duo. He laid down on his bed and heaved a big sigh.

_I wonder why she acted as if I was going to kill her when I barely grabbed her wrist._ He pondered. _And that look she got when her dad called. That wasn't something a normal person would do. I mean, if it were my dad, I would be freaking out because he decided to use a phone. But why would she be scared of a simple business man?_

"Dude, are you listening to me?" Goten interrupted his train of thought.

"Sorry. What?"

"I swear you don't listen to anything I have to say when it involves Feliece." He frowned at his friend from his spot on the floor.

"Sorry, Goten. I was just thinking about some... Stuff." Trunks sighed.

"What kind of stuff?" He asked, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Not THAT kind of stuff, that's for sure." Trunks shook his head. "It's just, I'm worried about Bryant and Bridget. Did you notice anything off about the way they were acting?"

"Not that I can think of." Goten rolled over on his stomach and looked up at his friend. "Why?"

"Well, besides the fact that Bryant is not shy about him being gay, he seems like a really cool guy. I also got a chance to talk to Bridget for a while when you ditched me tonight." He shot Goten a look, which caused his friend to scratch his head and look at him apologetically.

"Anyway..." He continued. "When me and Bridget were talking, she was going on about her father didn't approve of her learning simple self defense because it was much too dangerous for a girl to learn things like that. Also, when that same father called to make her and Bryant get home, she acted like she was walking into a den of wolves."

"I see." Goten said almost monotonely as he typed away on his phone.

"Who's not listening to who, now?" Trunks glared down at him.

"Eheheh." Goten laughed nervously. "Sorry, it's just me and Feliece are both arguing about who loves who more and she won't give it up.

Trunks rolled his eyes and grabbed his own phone and started typing like a pro, then put it down, having a stare down with Goten until his phone finally buzzed again after waiting longer than usual for a reply.

"Dude, what did you do?" Goten asked, when he saw that his new text message was again from Feliece.

"Nothing." Trunks stated flatly and flopped back down on his pillow.

"Dude! Really?" Goten glared up at Trunks.

"Come on, Goten. Don't you find it a slight bit annoying?"

"So you send her a message saying:

_'As much as you love Goten, just stop texting. You both love each other, now goodnight!' _?"

Trunks rolled his eyes. "Whatever, I'm going to sleep."

The next morning, Goten had left for home after they had their breakfast. Trunks was lounging back in his chair in front of his desk, spacing out.

"Trunks?" Bulma peeked her head into her son's room. He didn't show any signs that he had acknowledged her. "Trunks!" She called to him again, sternly, causing him to lose his focus and fall back in his chair on the floor.

"Oww! What was that for, mom?" The Saiyan boy asked, rubbing his head.

"Is everything okay?" His mother asked with a sincere look on her face. "Ever since you woke up this morning, you seem like you're in another world."

"Yeah, I'm fine." Trunks replied, fixing the damage from his fall.

"Are you sure?" She raised her eyebrow at him.

Trunks sighed. "Okay, you got me."

Bulma sat on the edge of his bed and gestured for him to join her. "Wanna talk about it?"

"Yeah, I guess so." He sat next to his mother and began explaining to her about his new friends and their behavior.

"You mean to tell me that you had no clue that this Bryant kid was gay?" Bulma laughed. "Oh, Trunks, I could have told you that from minute one."

"That's not the point here, mom." Trunks groaned. "My point is that there is just something not right about their whole situation."

"Trunks." She became suddenly serious. "All families have their issues. It's just like our's and the Saiyan thing. There's always going to be some sort of thing that happens behind closed doors. I'm sure if they were in any real danger, someone would know about it and stop it."

"Yeah... I guess you're right." Her son frowned. "Maybe I'm just overthinking things."

Bulma patted his back. "That's what makes you such a good boy, though." She smiled. "You have a heart and care for others and their safety."

"I can't help it. We've all spent so much energy and time saving the world, so that people can live in peace. When people use it to their advantage like this, it makes my blood boil." He sighed and looked down at his hands. "It's not fair to those who just want to savor the peace. People like Bridget and Bryant don't deserve to be stuck in a situation like that."

"I know, son." Bulma sighed. "No one does."

"Mama!" Bulla and Miko came running into their brother's room.

"What is it, girls?"

"Miko won't let me watch TV." Bulla whined.

"I wanna play!" The brunette cried.

"Go back downstairs, I'll be there in a moment." Bulma sighed and stood as the two girls left. "Just remember what I told you, son. Every family has things that are hidden for a reason. Don't go digging unless you're willing to help with the burden, too."

Trunks stared at the empty doorway for a while, until his phone buzzed. "You have a message!" The automated voice chirped.

Trunks looked down at it. He didn't recognize the number.

_*-New message from _(322)642-4978_-*_

_ -Hey, sorry about leaving like that last night. We had to get home._

_Bridget? _He wondered, looking down at the number.

_-Don't worry about it. Goten and I had to get back to my place anyway._

-_We all should meet up sometime._

-_Yeah. Hope you don't mind Goten bringing Felice along, though. They're kind of inseparable._

-_It's cool. Trust me. I know the feeling. Lol_

Trunks smiled down at his phone. He had to be wrong about what he thought was going on with Bridget and Bryant's family. There's no way that someone going through that kind of lifestyle would be so open like they were.

-_It's like we were talking about last night. When people date in high school and act like that. It makes love look so overrated._

-_Love is overrated._

-_You think so?_

-_Well... The way school makes it look, I think so. :/_

-_Well, I haven't had a pretty great example of love, either. So who really knows?_

-_Aren't your parents together?_

Trunks had to hold back a laugh. He knew that his parents were in love, but their love was totally different from typical people. There's no way on earth that his father would ever even admit that he was in love with his mother. His mother would proudly admit it, but she wouldn't be the kind of wife to get all lovey dovey like other women would.

-_They're... A special case. That's something that needs a lot of time to explain._

-_Lol! Well, I'll make some time for you to do that one day. ;)_

-_Just name the time and place._

-_... Actually, do you think we could meet up sometime today? I'm kind of going a bit crazy here at home. Dad and Bryant have been arguing all morning._

Trunks raised his eyebrow and hesitantly typed his reply.

-_Uhh... Sure, but I think I'm babysitting in a few hours. Mind coming over to my place?_

-_Never mind. I don't want to bother you._

-_It's not a problem. My sisters would probably enjoy your company, too._

-_Umm... Okay, then. I'll come._

Trunks grinned to himself.

-_Awesome! I'll come get you. Where do you live?_

Bridget sent him her address and told him to pick her up in an hour. He locked his phone and put it in his back pocket as he went downstaris.

"Would you like some more tea Mister Winkie?" Trunks looked to his right when he walked into the living room and stifled a laugh. Miko and Bulla had their father in one of their mother's dresses, wearing make up and his hair shoved in a messy pony tail. He looked absolutely miserable.

"No. I don't want any of your tea." Vegeta scowled at his youngest child.

Miko glared back at him. "I said... Would you like some more tea, Mister Winkie?"

Her father swallowed hard when he looked at how serious she was. "Y-yes, I would like some."

"Okay, here you go!" She giggled, pretending to pour tea into his cup.

"Hey guys." Trunks walked over to them.

"Hi, Trunks." Bulla grinned up at him.

"Wanna play tea party?" Emiko asked, looking up from torturing their father with more tea.

"Maybe later." He laughed. "Hey, Dad. I'm going out for a bit. I'll be back before you guys leave."

Vegeta glared at his son. "You tell anyone of this and you are dead to me, boy."

"I would never dream of it." Trunks snickered. "Believe me."

"Get out of here before I decide to blast you." Vegeta glared.

"Yes sir." The demi-Saiyan held back his laughter until he was outside. "I can't believe Miko and Bulla got him to do that. Dad is so wipped."

Once Trunks got to Bridget and Bryants house, he knocked on the door. _Moment of truth._ He thought to himself.

The door opened, and it was Bryant who had answered. "Hey, what are you doing here?"

"Uh. Me and Bridget were going to hang out for a little bit." Trunks gathered his words. Bryant had startled him by appearance alone. He had a busted lip and a black eye. His nose looked broken, too. "Is everything okay?"

"Oh, this?" Bryant shrugged. "It's nothing. Don't worry about it."

"Where is Bridget at? I have to get back so I can babysit my little sisters."

"She's uhh..." Bryant hesitated for a moment.

"Right here." A familiar voice was heard coming from the side. "Let's get going." She said, stepping outside, next to Trunks. "I'll be back later tonight, Bry. Try not to wreck the place, okay?"

"Uhh... Okay." Her brother looked at her like she was a ghost.

The two left the house and walked towards Capsule Corp in silence.

"So, what was that about?" Trunks finally asked.

"Oh, nothing. I was just getting dressed." Bridget replied. "I didn't tell Dad or Bry I was leaving."

"Where was your dad?"

"Sleeping. He hasn't slept since he called me last night. He was pretty angry at Bry for taking me to that party." She truthfully admitted.

"I see." Trunks nodded.

"This is where you live?" Bridget gaped at the Capsule Corp building when they finally arrived.

"Yeah." Trunks nodded, feeling embarrassed. "Home sweet home."

"This is freaking huge." She said as they stepped inside. "I've never been somewhere this big."

"Well, we need somewhere to invent and live." The two turned to see Bulma putting an earring on and fixing her knee length black dress.

"Bridget, this is my mom." Trunks introduced his mother to the blond. "Mom, this is Bridget Cooper."

"Nice to meet you, ma'am." Bridget nervously extended her hand to the briliant woman.

"So you're the famous Bridget I've been hearing about." Bulma smiled as she shook her hand. "It's nice to meet you."

"Is the boy here yet, woman?" An angry voice came from the other side of the lobby. Vegeta looked uncomfortable in his black suit to compliment his wife's dress, and his two daughters holding on to his legs as he walked.

"Step, step!" The two girls giggled with each step he took.

"That's my father." Trunks whispered, then stepped forward. "Come on you two, leave Dad alone."

"But Truuuunks." They whined.

"Come on, you can come and play with me and Bridget." Trunks negotiated.

The two girls looked up to see a pair of unfamiliar slim legs, then lifted thier eyes to see an equally unfamiliar face.

"Hello." Bridget greeted the three Saiyans nervously.

"Come on, Vegeta, we're going to be late." Bulma shot her husband a look.

"I'm coming woman!" He glared at her. "As soon as your children get off of me."

"Oh. _My_ children?" She glared back. "Last I checked, it takes two to tango, buddy!"

"Okay, you two have a nice time at the banquet. Bye!" Trunks said, practically pushing them out of the door after getting the girls off of their father's legs.

"They seem... Nice." Bridget said, staring at the door they exited from.

"I told you they were a special case." Trunks laughed.

"Scuse me." Bridget felt something tug at the hem of her shorts. She looked down to see Miko looking up at her. "Are you here to play?"

"Miko, don't bother her." Trunks sighed, approching them with Bulla following behind.

"It's fine." Bridget smiled and bent down to Miko's level. "Yes I am."

"Are you my brother's girlfriend?" Bulla asked.

Trunks and Bridget looked at each other for a moment and laughed.

"No, I'm not."

"Do you want to be?" The blue haired child continued to question.

"That's enough, Bulla." Trunks put his hand on her head. "Let's go upstairs."

"Mkay!" The two grinned up at their older brother.

They were in for an interesting evening.


	3. Chapter 3

"It All Takes Time" Chapter 3

"Do you go to school with Trunks?" Bulla and Fumiko were sitting in the living room with Trunks and Bridget asking her all sorts of questions about her life.

"Yes, but I'm in a separate class from him." Bridget nodded.

"What's school like?" Miko asked. She was enjoying the company of the older girl.

"It's real hard, but I like it. I have made a lot of friends because of it." She smiled.

"Like Trunks."

"Yes." Bridget laughed. "Exactly like Trunks."

"Okay you two, that's enough questions." Trunks said, standing up. "It's time to get ready for bed."

"Aww!" The two girls whined.

"It's okay. I'll come back and play with you sometime, okay?" Bridget told them.

"Really?"

"I promise."

"Okay!" They nodded and ran upstairs to prepare for bed.

"Sorry about that." Trunks smiled apologetically.

"No, it's fine." Bridget sighed. "I've always wanted younger sibblings, so you're actually pretty lucky."

"Did you dad not want to get married after your mom passed away?"

Bridget brushed her hair with her hand absent-minded. "No... He didn't." She sighed and sat on the couch next to Trunks. "My dad says that me and Bryant are enough for him."

"Didn't he do that to Bryant, though?" He asked, remembering the shape her brother was in earlier that evening.

"Yeah... He means well, but he can really lose his temper on Bry sometimes." Bridget explained, looking at her hands.

"Is everything okay?" Trunks put his hand on her back, which caused her to tense up.

"Y-yeah." She choked out. "I'm fine."

"Bridget, I know you just met me last night, but you can tell me anything. I promise I won't hurt you. I would never hurt my friends. Ever." He said looking into her eyes. "If there is something going on, I can help you."

"I'm sorry, Trunks. I need to go." Bridget stood up and brushed his hand off of her.

"Bridget, wait." Trunks followed her. "Please don't go."

Bridget stood in her place for a moment. "Thank you for the food."

Trunks just watched her leave. He wanted to follow her. He knew now that there was definately something wrong with his friends' home life.

When Bulma and Vegeta got home, their two daughters were sound asleep in their bedroom. They were surprised to find Trunks in the Gravity Room.

"Well well." Vegeta smirked at his son's image on the screen. "I wonder what has the boy so worked up."

"Vegeta, you should go talk to him." Bulma frowned. "This isn't normal for him."

"Oh no. I'm not going to go in there and play the concerned parent. That's your job, woman." Her husband growled in defiance at her.

"Oh? Then what exactly is your job, Vegeta?" She folded her arms and glared at him.

"My job is to train him to become a true Saiyan worrior, which it looks like I have clearly done well." He smirked, seeing his son blast the drones with ease.

"Then go in there and train with him." She suggested. "Maybe he'll vent and tell you what's wrong."

"Don't humor me, woman." Vegeta rolled his eyes. "I'm not going to go in there just so he can tell me about his dumb problems."

"Please, Vegeta. All I'm asking you to do is go in there and train with your son."

"Grr. Fine. But if he starts crying over that girl, I'm out of there." He said, slipping off his coat and tie.

"Thank you." Bulma smiled at him and kissed his cheek. "Who knows? Maybe there will be a surprise in our bedroom tonight after you get done training with Trunks." She winked and walked away from him, moving her hips in a seductive way.

"D-damn that Earth woman." Vegeta stuttered, removing his shoes and opening the Gravity Room's door.

"Hey, Dad." Trunks greeted, blasting another drone. "What brings you in here?"

"Your mother thought you would want a training partner." Vegeta glared up at his son.

"Sure. Why not?" Trunks smirked and dove at his father at top speed.

Vegeta blocked his attack with his arm. "You're going to have to do better than that, boy."

Trunks growled and hit him again, which was also blocked. Then again. And again. And again. All blocked with ease by his father.

"Come on, boy. I know I tought you to be better than this? Have you gone soft on me?" His father teased, then punched him in his stomach, sending him across the room and into the wall.

"Ughn." Trunks groaned, standing up, and launched himself at his father again.

"You're pathetic." Vegeta grunted and shoved his son off, then sent an energy blast towards him.

Trunks countered it effortlessly and glared up at his father. "That was pathetic, Dad. Quit going easy on me and I'll stop going easy on you."

"As you wish, boy." Vegeta smirked and went Super Saiyan. "Now try and keep up with these attacks!"

(Keep this in mind as we switch to the next scene. This is the reason it is rated M in the beginning. If you do not want to read about graphic sexual abuse, I suggest you go ahead and wait/switch to the next chapter of the fic. This isn't intended to insult anyone, but it even made me cry when I wrote this. Again, I hope you guys enjoy the fic.)

Bridget slipped into her house quietly, trying to remain unnoticed by her father.

"Where were you at?" A gruff voice growled from behind her as she walked into the house.

"Sorry I'm late, Daddy. I was over at a friend's house." She apologized.

"And just who is this _friend_?" He asked, folding his arms and glaring down at his daughter.

"He's just someone I met last night when me and Bry went out. He's no one. I promise."

"Oh, so it's a boy?" He glared and advanced toward her. "What have I told you about boys, Bridget?"

"Dad, I don't like him in that way. I promise. He's just a friend." She put her hands up in defence."

"What. Have. I. Told. You. About. Boys. Bridget?" He growled and rose to a yell with each word he spoke.

"I will never get married." She said quietly.

"And why is that?" He smirked, getting closer.

"Because I'm a little whore." Her voice became a whisper.

"Tell me again. I couldn't hear you." He brushed her cheek.

"Because I'm a little whore!" She yelled, tears beginning to stream down her cheeks.

"And whose little whore are you?" He asked, whispering in her ear.

"I'm my Daddy's little whore." She answered, her whole body shaking.

"That's right, my little Bridget. You're mine and no one else's." He slid his hand down her back and put his hand in her pants. "Maybe I should remind you of that."

"Y-you don't have to. I promise. I won't ever let anyone do anything like this to me." Bridget tried to negotiate with her father.

"Too late. Can't you feel how horny I am for my little whore?" He said, shoving two of his fingers inside her womanhood.

"P-please don't." She squeaked, her tears falling down her face.

"Begging only makes it better for me." He smirked, pushing all of his weight on her as they fell to the floor.

Bridget cried out as she felt a rib crack because of the pressure he had on her. "Please. I don't want to do this." She continued to beg.

"You look just like your mother did when we would make love." He said after forcing a kiss on her mouth.

"But I'm not mama!" She cried out at him, but he covered her mouth and glared down at her.

"Do not say another word, you whore." He ripped her clothing off and threw it across the room, then smirked down at her. "Just like your mother." He hastily removed his own clothing and forced all of his weight on top of his daughter and roughly forced his way inside her.

Bridget was terrified. He had never been this rough before. Was it only because she had gone to see Trunks? How could he be jealous of him? He was only her friend. She let the tears flow from her eyes as her father pumped himself in and out of her body. She suddenly wished that she had stayed with Trunks. She wished that she had told him everything. Everything about being terrified to go home at the end of the day because of the fear of her father killing her or Bryant through one of his blind rages.

_"I can help you."_ She heard the words of her new, most precious friend, echo in her mind.

_Why didn't I just tell him? _She continued to cry as her body was being assulted by her own father.

_Because you know that you're going to never be able to run away from this. He would think you were a whore. It's just like Dad says. _Another part of her answered.

_I'm not a whore!_ She cried out into the nothingness of her mind.

_Oh really? Then open your eyes. Open your eyes and see what you really are, Bridget!_ It yelled back at her.

Bridget forced her eyes open and began heaving even more sobs after seeing her father, who was thrusting and sweating over her body.

_I am a whore... _She managed to think again as her father came inside of her and passed out.

Bridget pushed him off and shakily stood up, crying. She picked up her clothes and went into the bathroom that her and Bryant shared.

She looked at herself in the full body mirror and began sobbing again. There was blood dripping from her because of the force her father had used with her. There was a bruise forming on the side of her torso from where her rib had cracked when he pushed her down.

She quickly turned the shower on and jumped in, scrubbing her body furiously, as if the soap would make the feeling of her father's rough body leave her skin.

"I'm such a whore..."


	4. Chapter 4

"It All Takes Time" Chapter 4

Trunks was determined to find Bridget once he got to school Monday. He made a point to be early to catch her after the dance club's morning practice Goten had told him about. He made his way into the gym and stared in awe at all the people that were actually in this club. There had to be seventy of them, at least, crowded on the gym floor.

"One, two, three and four." Trunks heard a familiar voice finish chanting as they ended their routine. It was Bryant. He looked nothing like he did when he answered the door Saturday.

"Okay, guys. Let's do the feature one last time and then we'll be done for the morning." Bryant ordered the club members. Everyone went to their set positions and waited for the count off.

"And one, two, three, and four." Bryant chanted again, then music began to play.

Trunks watched the performance closely, intrigued by what made this club so special that only certain people could make the cut. Then, his eyes caught a glimpse of her in the middle of the sweating crowd of dancers.

Bridget had her golden hair tied up to keep it out of her face, and her eyes were focused into space it seemed. She was so concentraded on every single movement her body made. Suddenly, one of the boys next to her had grabbed her by the waist to lift her up, then she screamed out in pain.

"Cut the music!" Bryant called over his shoulder as he walked over to where Bridget and her partner were standing. "What happened now?"

"Nothing. Just do the set again." Bridget brushed her brother's hand off like nothing had just happened.

Trunks squinted his eyes to see if his eyes were playing tricks on him or not. There was a dark mark on her left side. _Broken rib. _He frowned and folded his arms, watching her closely.

"No, that's enough for now." Bryant called out to everyone. "We'll have another rehearsal after the basketball club finishes with their practice this evening."

As everyone dispersed, Trunks walked down from the seat he was at and walked over to Bridget, who was wiping the sweat off of her arms and torso, being careful of her side.

"What happened out there?" He asked, causing her to jump.

"What are you doing here?" She glared over her shoulder, causing him to slightly step back.

"I wanted to apologize to you about the other day." Trunks frowned. "Are you okay?"

"I'm just fine." She huffed, picking up her bag and tossing it on her shoulder. She whinced from the swift movement she did.

"What's up with that bruise?" He continued to question her.

"It's nothing. Don't worry about it." Bridget replied, walking away from him.

"Look, if there's something going on, you can tell me." Trunks followed her with ease.

"Nothing is going on, Trunks!" She suddenly stopped and glared up at him. "So just drop it and quit stalking me, okay?!"

"I'm not stalking you, Bridget." He frowned. "I'm worried about you and Bryant."

"Then why aren't you bothering him in stead?" She huffed and walked into the girl's locker room, swiftly pushing the door closed behind her.

Trunks crossed his arms and stared at the door, waiting for her to come back out. Then he remembered there was another door in the locker rooms that lead to the school. She'd probably use that one to try and avoid him.

He sighed and looked down at his feet as he turned and walked away.

"Hey, what brings you here?" Trunks looked up and was met face to face with twin number one, Bryant.

"Nothing." He said with another sigh. "I just came to apologize to Bridget about the other night."

"Oh." Bryant frowned, his face suddenly looking grim.

"Everything okay?" Trunks asked, hoping to get somewhere with the brother than what he got with the sister.

"Yeah... Bridget just... Fell and bruised one of her ribs when she was... diving off the high dive Saturday night." Bryant gathered a story in his head.

"Look. You and I both know that's not what happened." Trunks crossed his arms. "I know your dad hurt you the other day, and that doesn't go over well with me in the least."

"Dude, it's nothing. I deserved it." Bryant shrugged. "I shouldn't have taken Bridget to the party. Dad doesn't like my 'Bad influence'."

Trunks sighed. "Please, Bryant. Just let me help you guys out." He put his hand on Bryant's shoulder, looking him in the eye.

"Man... You're so hot right now." Bryant said, busting out laughing. "Which is bad for me because it's obvious you're straight."

"Quit trying to change the subject." Trunks said, face-palming. His face began to turn red from embarrassment.

"I'm not." Bryant looked over at his friend with all sincerity in his face. "You're not chasing me down just for me. You're chasing me down for me _and Bridget._" He sighed. "Don't get close to her. It's better on the both of you if you don't."

"And why is that?" Trunks questioned him.

"Doesn't Saturday answer your question?" Bryant looked at him, pain evident in his eyes.

"Just tell me what happened." Trunks practically pleaded with Bryant.

"Okay." The blond sighed. "But not here. Meet me after school, and we'll go somewhere and talk before I have rehearsal."

"Fine." Trunks nodded.

* * *

"Hey, where were you this morning? Your mom said you went to school early." Goten asked his best friend when he got to his locker later that morning.

"Taking care of some stuff." Trunks sighed, shutting the metal door.

"What kind of business?"

"Just stuff, Goten." He glared over his shoulder at his friend.

"Dude, chill. It was just a question." Goten sulked, looking away from Trunks's icy gaze.

"Sorry. It's just some real deep things I've gotten myself mixed into." He sighed.

"Stuff like...?"

"Okay, if I tell you, you can NOT tell _anyone._" Trunks stopped and glared Goten in the eyes.

"Not even-"

"Not even Felice, Goten." He crossed his arms.

"You're only saying that because you don't like her." Goten whined.

"No... And when did I ever say that?"

"You just seem like you don't." He puffed his cheeks out and crossed his arms as he began walking again.

"Felice is a nice girl... I just think you can do better is all." Trunks tried to put it as gently as he could.

"Great. Now you sound like my mom." Goten rolled his eyes and opened the door to the class room.

"I just think you would be happier with someone a little... I don't know... Brighter?"

"Just quit talking while you're ahead." The demi-Saiyan glared at his best friend.

"Sorry..." Trunks mumbled, sitting in his seat.

"Good morning." The teacher addressed her class after the bell rang and everyone quieted down.

"Good morning Mrs. Thali." The geometry class replied back.

"Now, I have some news for you all. We have a new student here."

The class began buzzing at the news of this.

"Quiet down, quiet down." The young teacher called to the students. "Now, with it being the middle of the second semester, I know it'll be hard to make friends. So I hope that you all will make her feel comfortable and help her out when she needs it."

The slender teacher walked to the door and opened it, letting a dark-haired girl come in. She stood in front of the class and bowed to everyone. "Hello. My name is Skyler, but please call me Skye." She stood straight and Goten and Trunks had to blink a few times to see if they were seeing right.

"Dude... She looks like Videl." Goten whispered to his friend.

"That's what I was just thinking."

"Skye, go and take a seat up there next to Goten and Trunks." Mrs. Thali pointed her in their direction.

"Yes ma'am." She picked up her book bag and made her way to her seat. She smiled slightly at the boys then made a weird face. " I feel like I've met you before."

"I'm Trunks Briefs." Trunks said, holding out his hand and shaking her's. "And this is Son Goten."

"That's it!" She snapped her fingers and crossed her arms, looking at them cockily. "The wedding."

"Wedding?" The two Saiyans looked at her confused.

"Yeah... My cousin's wedding. Videl Satan? Well, Son now."

"You're Videl's cousin?" Goten looked at her wide eyed. "You look more like her twin."

"I get that a lot." She smiled. "But nope. We're fourteen years apart."

The boys sat there, gawking at her with wide eyes and the Videl look alike rolled her eyes.

"You know, if you take a picture, it will last a whole lot longer."

"Sorry." Goten said, scratching his head and looking away.

"Dude, how could we have missed her at the wedding?" Trunks whispered to his best friend. "This is just too creepy."

"I don't know. Maybe we weren't paying much attention. I fell asleep during the important parts." Goten admitted.

"You were the best man."

"Like I said... Important parts."

Trunks rolled his eyes and focused back to the lesson as much as he could. Something wasn't sitting right with him. It wasn't just Bridget or the Videl doppelganger, either. He knew that high school was going to be a challenge, but this was just... too weird.


	5. Chapter 5

"It All Takes Time" Chapter 5

"There you are." Trunks sighed with relief when he saw his new friend, Bryant. "I thought I was going to have to go looking for you."

"Well, I don't have a lot of time to talk." Bryant sighed. "I told you that I'd tell you what was going on, and that's what I'm going to do. I have rehearsal in ten, so I can't be very long."

"Okay, so let's cut to the chase." Trunks nodded. "I know your dad is throwing you around, but what is the story with Bridget? She acts like she hates me all of a sudden and we only hung out that one night."

"That's also because of our dad." The blond frowned. "He has this idea planted in her head that all guys want are to marry her and get in her pants. He says there's no way in hell of that happening."

"And why is that?" Trunks asked, folding his arms.

"He always tells her that she's a whore and all that kind of shitty stuff." Bryant growled. "It pisses me off, so we always fight over it."

"That's the only reason you fight?"

"That and he doesn't aprove of my gayness." Bryant scoffed. "But Bridget it my main concern."

"It's understandable, she's your sister." Trunks said. "If my dad were to do anything like that, I'd kill him."

"This is exactly the reason I'm telling you all of this, T." Bryant looked up at his friend with desparation.

"What do you mean?"

"I need you to help me keep her safe." He answered. "There's more that's going on that you don't know about. I know she's going to kill me for saying anything, especially to you."

"There's more?" Trunks raised his eyebrow. He hadn't showed it yet, but on the inside, Trunks was a time bomb ready to blow.

"Trunks..." Bryant took a deep breath. "He's banging her. He's making her think that she's all in the wrong. She's the one causing this. It's all Bridget. I can't keep doing this anymore. _We _can't keep doing this anymore. You have got to at least help Bridget get out of this."

Trunks snapped at this information. "How long has he been doing this?"

"It's been a little over a year." Bryant looked down, feeling like he was being judged.

"Don't worry about this." Trunks put his hand on his friend's shoulder. "I can help you out, you just have to tell me one thing."

"What?"

"Do you want me to hurt your dad?" Trunks asked him with all sincerity in his voice.

"I would say go for it, but Bridget would be crushed." Bryant frowned. "Up until he started doing all of this, he was a great dad. I came out of the closet because he was so awesome. It was like a swich was flipped or something.

"I'll talk to Bridget then." Trunks said, clenching his hands into fists at his side.

"Just... Don't let her know that I told you all of this." Bryant pleaded. "She's going to feel like I betrayed her."

"No, man. You did the right thing. Believe me." Trunks said, turning to walk away. "I won't let this continue, you have my word."

Bryant sighed with relief as he watched Trunks walk away. "Damn... Why do you have a fine ass?"


End file.
